


#9 Tragic

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, How do You play D&D?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: I don't do much angstI also don't know how D&D works soooooooooooo
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felix Month 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209
Kudos: 27





	#9 Tragic

**Tragic**

They should have known better.

They should have never been brought into this mess.

They should have left it alone.

Now she was gone.

They failed her.

They should have realized that it was a tragedy waiting to happen.

“Did I just die?” asked Marinette

“Yes yes you did” Nyx responded for the group, “Congrats guys you killed her”

“It was an accident” 

“The tragedy”

“We didn't mean it”

“Haha omg you guys got her killed” Nyx exclaimed laughing

“This isn’t funny Nyx,” Claude said kicking her chair

“Hey hey no hurting the game master,” Nyx said flicking Claude’s forehead, “Besides not my fault you guys did this” 

“So what do we do now Marinette was our healer,” Allegra asked

“Oh, great Game Master Nyx please guide us into reviving our great friend and healer Marinette,” Allan asked Nyx

This made Nyx giggled and responded, “Oh dearest peasant of my game I shall guide you to reviving your greatest ally”

“Okay, seriously Nyx how do we revive Marinette?” Asked Felix getting to business as usual.

“Right,” Nyx said, she cleared her throat, “So the curse that was inflicted upon Marinette was according to books and tales unbreakable..”

“WHAT?” Claude shouted

At his shout, Nyx gave him a cold glare for interrupting her which caused Claude to sink down a little in his chair. 

Nyx continued, “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, ahem, but the books did of more information than the tales. That information was that the curse originated from a small town deep in the wicked forest. The story went like this, ‘Long ago a witch existed in this town when the magical creatures still hid from the humans. This was a problem because the witch was tired of hiding who she was so she started doing magic in the dead of night, but then someone caught her doing this magic and so she was then hunted down and taken to a stake to where she would burn. The witch accepted this but she wasn’t gonna go down that easily. See she knew that with her death would come a war was afterward the humans and magical creatures would live in harmony so she decided to put a curse on this towns plants that if any potion got out of their town with the plants that they grew would fall into a death-like sleep then in the dead of night a monster stole one of the potions and made his way out of the town and into the deep forest where he now resides and once defeated the potion would break after his death and put a curse on whoever was the closest to the monster’ and with this the group of heroes quickly got their things and one started carrying Marinette and had decided to head their way to the town now than when getting to the deep forest they were brought upon three pathways. A path straight into the deep forest, a path that was to the side of the deep forest, and a path leading to a river close by which way shall you go?”

“Obviously it was to be the one directly into the forest right?” Claude asked

“But what if it’s not the one that leads to the town,” Felix asked

“But it goes directly into the deep forest?” Claude explained his reasoning 

“Claude you should know better than not all is what it seems” Marinette finally spoke up 

“Right sorry, Mari” Claude apologized. 

“It’s fine I actually have to get going soon so see if you guys can revive me while I'm gone,” Marinette said getting up and gathering her things.

“I uh actually also have to go do some stuff so we should reschedule to when you guys could save her,” Nyx said gathering the things up “I’ll be available next week on Tuesday and Thursday we can continue our quest then if yall want so text me if your available ok bye”

With that Nyx left leaving behind Marinette at the door and the rest of the group still sitting on the table at Claude’s house. They all then started getting up and Marinette finally left with a final goodbye to the others while heading back to her own house. Felix got up and started cleaning the table and gathered his things and started leaving also. Allan gathered his things and waited for Allegra to gather her things and they left leaving Claude to gather his things since he had soccer practice in an hour.


End file.
